Gone So Long
by Arisugawa Sorata
Summary: Her life was so miserable without Inuyasha, what was she to do? KagInu. Kag's POV.
1. Prologue

AN- Wow. After having seen the first Inuyasha movie in theaters just very recently (and for free I might add, and we got posters!), I decided to plunge back into the fandom of Inuyasha. Hope you all enjoy, please review, OK? There will be much more revealed later, so don't worry. And I know I have a history of not finishing fics, but this one I have all planned out. Trust me. Kag's POV. This is more of a prologue, so expect it to be short.

--- Gone So Long ---

I couldn't believe it. It had already been three years since my last visit to the feudal era... My eyes were filling with tears as I reminisced on my last moment with Inuyasha, before...

_Snap out of it_, I told myself. _There's no reason for you to be upset, everyone you knew there was probably happier with out you. Besides, Inuyasha never cared for you. He only had room in his heart for Kikyo, and no other girl, especially one from a totally different time period, could ever replace her._

I sighed and tapped my pencil against the paper. _You're never going to finish college, let alone get a job, at this rate_. My inner battle with myself over my feelings for Inuyasha was soon to overcome my whole life, and I didn't want that. So why couldn't I stop? I knew for certain I would probably never fall in love with anyone ever again. The scars and memories left by my time with Inuyasha were too much for my heart to handle. _But that part of you still feels like there's a chance you could find him again._

I broke out into tears again. It was probably the third time that week I had randomly had an outburst of tears like that. _What possessed me to leave...? What was I thinking? Didn't you know you were going to be unhappy? _

I knew. And I hadn't cared.

But now... I wished I had.


	2. Shard

AN- Ha ha, right after I wrote the prologue, I felt the need to write the first chapter. So, sit back and relax. And review. That too. Soon to be updated, because I knew I left off at a cliff-hanger.

--- Gone So Long ---

I have no idea what kind of thoughts were running through my head when it happened. I knew I sensed it, but I had sensed it for so long, I figured it had to just be my heart wishing it was true. After all, I had seen the jewel become complete, hadn't I?

"Oh... my..." I stared in shock at the sliver of a jewel shard that had been so carelessly tossed into my drawer. Why hadn't I found it before...?

My mouth still sat agape, my palms wet with sweat. "No, this, this just isn't happening, Kagome snap out of it!" I yelled at myself, sitting up and grasping the shard tightly. I examined it again, scrutinizing every inch. It had to be. It had to be part of the Shikon no Tama.

I slipped on a pair of shoes, quietly slipping out of the house. The cold, winter wind bit at my face and cause me great pain, but at the time, I hadn't noticed. What would I care if I was a little cold, since this may be my last chance to see Inuyasha?

My heart raced as I reached the well, the well I had traveled down so many times before. After my last visit, I had boarded it shut, as if blocking away every memory of the past I had. It hadn't worked. I still could remember everything from the feel of the wind on my face, to the scent of Inuyasha's wild, long hair.

_His hair_, I thought. That tangled mop of silver streaks I wanted to get after and brush for so long. It had smelled of trees, and cherry blossoms... such a sweet and memorable scent. I could remember it so well...

Not only could I remember the scent of his hair, I could remember the way he moved, and the way every part of him smelled and looked. I remembered his presence, and how my day was brightened whenever he appeared. His body smelled of trees also, but fresh leaves too. And when he moved, he was majestic and confident. Never did he tremble or stumble. His skin was so soft, for someone who could be so callous. His ears, the way they twitched when someone pulled on them, they way they perked up when his name was called. Every memory I held in my heart of him was so precious to me...

I huffed and let out a deep sigh, watching the smoke escape my lips. _I've gotten so out of shape, I can barely run to the well anymore! Or maybe it's just the cold... _

I placed my hands on the wooden sides of the well, catching my breath. _Now, how am I going to get this thing open? It's nailed on there! _Slipping the jewel shard into my pocket, I ran to the tool shed and pushed the door open with all my might.

"Hammer... hammer... ah! Here it is," I groaned. My voice was harsh and raspy, due to an ongoing cold I had. I grabbed the hammer, instantly noticing the freezing sensation it shot through me.

I hurried back to the well, holding the hammer high above my head. I took a deep breath, and thrust my arms forward, hitting the wood that was nailed carefully to the well with the hammer. The guard that had kept anyone from getting back into the well was instantly split in half, splinters of it flying every where.

I finally broke the last few pieces of wood that were left guarding the well. I sat down on the edge, throwing my head back in exhaustion. It wasn't as easy as it looked to break wood, despite the winter air weakening it.

I pulled the jewel shard out of my pocket, inspecting it once more. "So... if this is part of the Shikon no Tama... it means that I can find Inuyasha again..." I finished stating the obvious and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears slowly found their way out of my eyes... _What if this is all fake?_

"NO!" I screamed, standing up. "This has to be true, I know it is, because...!" I stopped, realizing how stupid I must've looked, talking to myself. Surely Sota was right, I was insane...

_"Kagome," he spoke softly._

_"Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_"You'll stay with me forever, won't you?"_

_"Forever and ever, Inuyasha. I'll always be with you."_

I shook my head wiping the tears off my face. "Forever and ever."

I jumped down the well.


End file.
